Soviet Union
Secular|culture = Russian (West Slavic)|rank = Kingdom|tech_group = Western|development = 2334 (Formation of the Soviet Union) 2379 (The Second World War) 2710 (The Cold War)|government = Socialist State or Socialist Republic |capital = Moskva (295)|tag = SOV}}The ' ' Soviet Union, also known as the USSR (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics), is playable from December 30th, 1922 to December 25th, 1991 (Fall of the Soviet Union). The Soviet Union may also be formed by Russia if their government is either a socialist republic or a socialist state. After the Second World War the USSR set up many communist satellite governments in Eastern Europe. January 1st, 1947 is bookmarked in the game as the beginning of the Cold War. This was a time period where the United States and the USSR were the two greatest powers standing after the war, both ascending to the title of a superpower. The USSR went on to have many outstanding achievements, including being the first in many space related achievements, although not represented in game (although the player can do this through a decision). See also: Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Finland, Poland, United States, France, Japan, Manchukuo, Iran, Germany, Spain, Mongolia, Tannu Tuva, China, Cuba, Yugoslavia, East Germany, Romania, Hungary, Moldova, Czechoslovakia, Bulgaria, Albania Soviet Union Strategy Second World War Cold War (Historic) Vassal Strategy This is a more historical game option, where saving Monarch points and maintaining a large military is crucial. The player would have to go to the console commands and vassalize all Warsaw Pact members, along with Mongolia, as was the Soviet system during the cold war. The player will want to start building all possible buildings, along with creating more army (The USSR starts out with around half of its manpower limit). This strategy leaves 4 diplomatic relations slots open, and often the player will find himself wanting alliances with India (If the game is started after the release of India by Britain) and Saudi Arabia. Great Britain will accept an alliance under the right conditions, though they will be provoked if you choose to attack Iran or Afghanistan. If the player wants to avoid long alliance chains, a day one war with any nation will do (you have the Imperialism Casus Belli), though historic options will be Iran, Finland, or Afghanistan ( China will go after Afghanistan if enough time passes). Annexation of a vassal is possible sometime in the 1960s, Poland or Romania are the usual first targets. During this time, wars in Europe will ensue. West Germany will often go to war with smaller neighbors looking for provinces, dragging the rest of Western Europe. Colonies will declare independence. If the player chooses not to ally Great Britain, usually one or more British colonies will be looking for your support for independence. Now will also be a good time to start fabrication of claims in China. America will be a constant thorn in your side, usually sabotaging your reputation (this can be fixed by improving relations over time). Naval power will become more important to the player soon, so building a navy will be important as well. If China is not allied with the USA, this would be a good time for a war. India usually will join and of course all your vassals will as well. You can take Manchuria or the Gobi Desert region in this war, either is not much more valuable than its counterpart. Your aggressive expansion will be high, so keeping quiet is a good idea (you shouldn't declare another war until your diplomatic reputation penalty goes away from annexing a vassal). Decisions End of Soviet Union Requirements: * Is Soviet Union * Government Form is not: ** Socialist State ** Socialist Republic * Is not a subject nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Russia * Gain 20 Prestige * Gain Russian Traditions & Ambitions. Form Soviet Union Requirements: * Is Russia * Soviet Union does not exist * Government Form is: ** Socialist State or ** Socialist Republic * Is not a subject nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Soviet Union * Gain 20 Prestige * Gain Soviet Traditions & Ambitions. Soviet Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # National Manpower Modifier +50% Ideas: # Collectivization of Land: +10% National Tax Modifier # State Atheism: +2 Yearly Prestige & -2 Tolerance of Heretics, Heathens, and the True Faith # Proletariat Rule: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Hammer and Sickle: +10% Production Efficiency # Red Army: +50% Land Force Limit Modifier & -20% Infantry Cost # Gulag System: -1 National Unrest # Revolution: -25% Unjustified Demands Ambitions: # -20% Infantry Cost # +0.5 Yearly Army Tradition Category:Countries Category:Russian countries Category:East Slavic countries Category:European countries Category:Asian countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Formable nations Category:Socialist States Category:Socialist Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Soviet Union